theanimaljamfandomcom-20200213-history
Talk:Scammers/@comment-34056850-20180116204305
Hi so, i just got 'scammed' today and i wanna hear your thoughts about what i should do, plz read this DX Ok so i was doing a 20 betaish and den beta items trade for someone's red long and then Willmowill2006 offered her red long, but then she wanted 30 den betas and then i made it to 26 with my black long wrist So of course aj only lets you trade 20 items she rlly wanted me to do my items first, although she wanted me to do TWENTY den betas for her bad first and then apparently i would trade the other 6 items for the red long and i thought that was a scam so i said no then she dropped it to 10 and said 'well i need to be able to trust you' and i was thinking 'trust me with your bad item???' so then i finally dropped it down to 5 den betas and my black long wrist and she still wasn't greatful and had a slight bad attitude. So i traded that trade, she declines saying one of the items isn't beta so i thought she was trying to scam because she wants specific items to 'trust me' with instead of just some of my items :T so then i replaced it with another thing and she accepts and then locks me out, BUT keep reading because then she buddies me again and comes to my den saying 'Pranked u' so im like 'ww sick joke you know how cautious i am' but i didn't say that, so then she has my items but i have to go and i even said 'i MIGHT have to go SOON' and then she tries to give me back my stuff to be 'nice' but the trade did not include my black long wrist but i declined anyways then i said 'thats ok ill just finish trading' as in i meant right then right there. But she says 'bye' anyways so im like 'uh ok then' in my head and i say Bye and leave. i do my schoolwork online and the whole time im thinking about if she's unbuddying me right then, a half hour later i go back on and she isnt on my online buddies buddy list so i scroll way down to the bottom which is super hard to do and shes not ANYWHERE on my buddy list! So i start crying and then like 10 mins later she jags me 'MY DEN' but she is not my buddy anymore and her den is locked, so i try to buddy her she doesn't accept then she jags me 'NOW' so i go to her den coz its unlocked 'NOW' so then i say 'u scared me why did u unbuddy me again' and she says 'all the stuff got scammed' as in MY STUFF that i traded her. so im like 'OMG YOU'RE LYING YOU SCAMMER' then she keeps saiyng 'No no im not' and blah blah and pretty soon i believe her although i ask who did it and her answer is 'idk the user is jammer something' then i ask her how they scammed them and her answer is 'auto ac' 'you know' and im like :T i dont know so then i say 'well ok' she offers to help me get betas and she does go and trade (i assume) and try to get betas for me but i have not gotten anything. She also was acting shady and followed me to wootmoo's den stared at me and left ;-; then 20 mins later i go to her den and i think she was decorating her BETA LOOKING den with MY betas so i think she pushed the button where u clear it before anyone sees and then she moves a little bit and goes offline like in a game or adventure or something. So what do you think, did my items really get scammed by someone other than WillMowill2006 or did Will herself scam them.. will is currently my buddy and she has a youtube channel, post ur thoughts over here depending on if i contact ajhq about will. My username is: Agezz EDIT: she got banned a while after this.